villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (Hoodwinked!)
Boingo is the hidden main antagonist of Hoodwinked! and the tertiary antagonist of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. He is Red's arch-nemesis and former best friend and the Evil Ski Team's leader and boss. Biography In Hoodwinked! At first, Boingo appears to be one of Red's best friends, but he eventually revealed his true colors, showing that he is really the Goody Bandit. He is one of the many comic reliefs of the film. His plan is to steal everyone's snack recipes, use them to create his new Boingo Snacks, and fill them with dangerously and addictive chemicals; Boingo also plans to blow up the Big Bad Forest and turn it into many different places (a casino, an ultra mall, a theme park, etc.). Whilst feigning innocence, he deliberately made Red fall off his cable car by pushing the doors open with his left ear (and missing her basket of goodies, which he had tried to steal), gave Wolf and Twitchy the wrong directions to Granny's place, blew up Kirk's schnitzel truck and stole its possessions (and later, had it turned into a bulldozer and ruined the yodeling music), and associated with an evil ski team whom he hired as his henchmen. The reason for Boingo turning evil was because he was tired of answering to people (including the Muffin Man and even Granny) and being the lowest animal of the forest, becoming desperate to prove himself to everyone. At the end of the film, Boingo and the Evil Ski Team were taken to prison by the police after trying to kill Red with sticks of dynamite in Boingo's air tram. Before they are taken to prison, Twitchy got a quick picture of the rabbit, telling him to say, "Parcheesi." As the van drove off to prison, Boingo banged on the window and shouted that a "cute little bunny rabbit" like him cannot go to prison. In Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Boingo is currently locked up in London Bridge Asylum in his very own cell. Red, Wolf, and Twitchy interrogate Boingo and he says in a creepy voice, "Hello, Clarice." When Red asks him who Clarice is, Boingo sees someone walking by and makes up a lie, saying she is Clarice and greets her. After she leaves the asylum, the gang asks Boingo who the witch is, but he doesn't answer most of their questions. Having had enough of Boingo messing with them, Red tugs on Boingo's right ear, hurting him. In response, Boingo asks her if she is still mad about him trying to kill her a long time ago. Thanks to Twitchy, they find a clue in his cell. Boingo ominously tells the gang that the witch just left a few minutes ago. It is unknown what happened to Boingo and the Evil Ski Team after that event since his henchmen weren't seen (though they could have been in their own cell). Personality Boingo is very greedy and knowledgeable and is an evil, satanic genius (though he said in the first film that he doesn't know if he would say "genius" as he was asked to join Mensa). He lives in his own cave lair and used to travel in his cable car (which got blown up in the first film). Boingo's favorite foods are carrot crumpets. Appearance Boingo has tan fur with beige eyebrows, muzzle, and feet. He has a red underbelly and long ears that he can use as weapons. Trivia * Boingo's introduction in the second film is similar to Hannibal Lecter and Mr. Tinkles. * When he hops, his feet make chattering noises. * He can't stand one of his goons is named Keith, because it doesn't sound threatening. Gallery Boingo's innocent face.png|Boingo's fake innocent face Boingo with Granny.png|Boingo with Granny Hoodwinked boingo.png|Boingo's evil laugh Boingo challenging Red.png|Boingo challenging Red You hit like a girl.png Boingo grinning evilly as he prepares to kill Red.png|Boingo preparing to kill Red Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Singing Villains Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Archenemy Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Killer Rabbits Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Terrorists Category:Hungry Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Bosses Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Child Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Sociopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Karma Houdini Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Outlaws Category:Serial Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadomasichists Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Living Villains